


A Night Of Regret

by The_Countess99



Series: Out of the Game [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Cheating, Consent Issues, Drunk Sex, Dubcon Kissing, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Intersex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ education didn't even exist back then, Mario doesn't even know about bisexuality, Mario is a mess, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nikki is Classic Sonic, Nikki is a Mess, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Regret, Self-Hatred, Sexual Confusion, guilt over feelings, still doesn't really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: Set before the main events of the series which details what exactly happened between Mario and Nikki
Relationships: Mario (Nintendo)/Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mario/Pauline (Nintendo) (mentioned)
Series: Out of the Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Night Of Regret

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't read the tags, this is very much a dubious consent situation
> 
> Please note that for Japanese characters and people mentioned I will write it how it is traditionally written which is the last name first ie Naka Yuji which when displayed in the western format of the first name first would be written as Yuji Naka, just thought I'd mention that as well this is a book written in English, not Japanese so the possibility of some of you reading this not knowing about this fact does increase
> 
> Here's also something to give a basic rundown of the Japanese honorific system which will give better understanding but the one that's used in this is -san, It’s a neutral term, which most closely resembles “Sir/Madam” and is used the most commonly.
> 
> https://gogonihon.com/en/blog/sama-san-kun-chan-the-many-japanese-honorifics/

Nikki laughed the sound making Mario smile as he looked over at the younger character who he'd known since he'd been little.

Despite everything the hedgehog had grown into a mostly competent young man, though him being unable to properly read, write or do anything with numbers was a concern for both himself and Luigi who the Sega mascot was joking with, his friend Anthony fiddling with a Rubix cube in the corner, the spider toon looking bored.

Due to their age gap, Mario found himself disturbed by his thoughts that he'd begun having lately though he would've felt even worse if he'd started having them back when Nikki was a teenager though his physical appearance was the same now that he was twenty years old as it was when he was around sixteen.

So there was that small mercy he supposed, but he felt guilty, Nikki was his friend not only that but he'd been a mentor towards him a character who was ten years his junior, what made this worse was that he was with Pauline as well, he loved her, he loved her so much that he didn't know what to do anymore.

He knew he wasn't gay, so why? why was he feeling like this for another man? was it because of the fact that Nikki looked like a woman? he even smelled like one at times... though Mario only noticed this when he was a tanuki, it was just confusing to him.

The human-based character grimaces when the invasive thought of what if there might be something more than fur making Nikki's chest look like it did came to his mind.

Mario felt like a pervert, thinking this way about a younger man, who he'd known since he was a child, though they were both children well technically Nikki had been a baby when they'd first met as this had back in nineteen-ninety when the first game of the Sonic franchise was being shown though it was far from complete at the time.

The hedgehog had bumped into him, squeaked out a feral squeal of panic then run over to Naka Yuji, one of his creators who had scooped the then pup up into his arms like one would a baby where he'd actually stayed for the rest of the event, later Mario had spotted Nikki sleeping in his arms slightly chewing on the cuff of Naka-san's shirt, the man had been aware of this but looked unbothered by the child he'd helped create doing this even when the drool had started to drip onto the rest of his shirt.

Even as a ten-year-old child Mario had found that adorable, Peach and Pauline sharing that thought when they saw it, even going up to Naka-san to try and see if they could get a closer look at Nikki which had soon got Luigi to go over curious as to why they were over where Sega employees were.

Though they had been shooed away by some of the other staff mainly because they didn't want Nikki being woken up.

Bringing himself back to the present he mentally sighs before looking over when he heard his brother laughing Nikki grinning which clued him into the fact that he must've told a joke of some kind.

Mario soon looked away taking a breath to think about Pauline, thinking about her was safe, it was normal, they were the same age, he was her boyfriend so he was supposed to think about her anyway not Nikki who was currently trying to get Anthony to get up from the couch his tail wagging as he hopped from one foot to the other the massive fluff of fur on his chest that might not just be fur bouncing with the movement.

And he was watching him again, like some sort of creep, grimacing again Mario focused on the glass of ale he had poured himself making himself just look at the liquid swirling in the glass, that was safe to look at instead of something he shouldn't be.

They would be disgusted with him, he knew, not because he was feeling this way about another man, he knew everyone here was okay with that part but it was the who that would disgust them, Nikki was the baby of their group, they'd all watched him grow up into the young man he was today.

He shouldn't be feeling this way, part of him tried to protest the feelings with comparing it to him having feelings for Luigi due to the current relationship between himself and Nikki.

Which just made him feel worse so he decided to not just stare at the glass in front of him instead, raising it to his lips to start drinking.

Maybe if he got drunk these thoughts would just leave him be for a while, these sinful, lusting thoughts for a young man who had not too long ago been just a boy.

He had lost count of how many drinks he'd had but he was aware of Nikki gently shaking his shoulder "Mario?" concerned grey eyes looked at him.

Those pretty grey eyes.

He managed to slur out a reply before he felt himself being pulled to his feet and lead upstairs "you need sleep...fucking dumbass".

"Hey" words less slurred though that took effort he frowns "no....no swearing".

Nikki snorted, his pieced ear twitching "you are not my dad" he let him go causing Mario to stumble before Nikki went to leave "now go to bed you dumbass while I go get a bucket, ya gonna need it for the morning".

Thoughts kept swirling around in his head, maybe Nikki felt the same? he was being very caring....no. NO. that meant nothing Nikki was a friend, being a good friend who was concerned for him because the hedgehog was right he was an idiot, a creepy perverted idiot who kept thinking things he shouldn't.

Nikki soon came back with the bucket before he sighed upon seeing Mario laying on the floor so he moved him to the bed "don't sleep on the floor ya idiot".

Mario hummed before he clung to him "stay?" he never noticed that Nikki's fur felt this soft before.

Frowning before he sighed Nikki rolls his eyes and humoured him laying down next to him after taking off his jacket and kicking off his boot "yeah sure, just until you fall asleep though, got it?".

He hummed and held Nikki close to him shifting into his tanuki form and breathing in his scent, not picking up on the slightly uncomfortable noise Nikki made in response though the hedgehog just wrote the behaviour off as Mario just being drunk and clingy.

That changed when he felt a nip at his neck making him freeze up in shock eyes widening as he'd never been in this type of situation "M-Mario?" his ears pin back when the other continues and he began squirming before he felt a familiar feeling pooling in his lower body.

Oh...he was in heat.

How had he not noticed? but he guessed it was his fault that Mario was beginning to act like this, his scent was probably affecting him.

It's what he'd been told about, that if he went into heat around a normal man they'd want to claim him.

He shivers, Anthony had told him though that this was a load of shit and that just because he was in heat didn't mean he had no right to say no.

Nikki gasped at a particularly rough bite before he let out a slightly shamed moan, he didn't know who to believe right now, his best friend? or an adult who likely knew the world better?

It didn't really occur to him in the current moment, even with everything he'd dealt with in his life that sometimes people lie because they just want to bring others down, make them afraid of others and with him being a man that went through heat cycles it made people more likely to try putting him down through various methods, though his friends had done their best to keep him safe so far.

But now one of these friends was scaring him a little, drawing a whine out of him as he claws the pillow above him, a startled bark type sound leaving him when the fur on his chest was parted, one of his nipples being licked.

He just thought those were there to feed pups, beginning to pant he bit his lip whining more unsure if he should kick him off or let him continue, everything felt weird and his pants were beginning to feel tight, Nikki made another whine his ears further pinning back with his tail tucking between his legs as he reminded himself that Mario was spoken for.

He had a girlfriend, Pauline would undoubtedly be hurt by this, guilt then bubbled up inside him as he squirms for "M-Mario, s-stop it" he screws his eyes shut, body tensing as he shudders but he whines when he felt his pants being undone.

"No one has to know" he opened his eyes to give Mario a look.

He felt like crying but Mario seemed more sober now "b-but it's wrong..." the protest felt half-hearted and Nikki wondered what was wrong with him, there had to be something for him to be contemplating letting this continue, right?

"If no one knows, no one gets hurt" Mario shrugged while Nikki just stares at him.

That didn't seem right to him at all but... he bit his lip, his heat seemed to be burning him more than usual right now and what Mario was doing was making it go away.

He then just whines and covered his face with the pillow before letting Mario continue guilty tears starting to soak into the pillowcase, he should be trying to stop this... not letting it happen.

Nikki bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, he really was horrible, wasn't he? for letting Mario cheat on Pauline with him instead of stopping him.

He squeaked at a hand stroking him before he tried and failed to hold back a moan as he went limp, his mind scrambling for a few seconds at the new sensation as he usually just ignored his body during his heat.

Nikki lost count of how long Mario kept rubbing him but he began to feel a pressure building up, he squirms and whines, panting as well "w-what...?" he didn't manage to finish his question before he yelped as the pressure released him growing embarrassed when he felt something sticky coat his front, soaking through his fur, he then lay there panting trying to make sense of whatever had just happened.

He was guessing it was what Anthony referred to as cumming though but he didn't think that was likely the proper term for it, something poking under his tail made him squeak but he didn't really have the energy to move so he just tried to relax as he felt it push into him, whimpering slightly as it happened, he blinked startled when the pillow was pulled away causing him to look up at Mario in surprise though he then glanced down making a strange noise of surprise upon realising what was inside him, though he bites his lip not protesting it in the slightest as he felt alright with it he guessed.

Turning his attention back to Mario the humanoid smiles at him "so cute~" he cupped his cheek with one of his hands feeling the softer fur before he kissed him.

Stiffening Nikki screwed his eyes shut before he kissed back, moaning quietly into said kiss before he gasped as he felt Mario hit something inside him, he then looked away gripping the sheets as more moans began to tumble out of him unable to hold it back anymore.

He briefly wondered if he could class all of this as rape or not but shook that away, even though he hasn't verbally said it, he's consented to it by this point though he still felt guilty, he had to tell Pauline tomorrow, even though Mario said that no one got hurt if nothing was said he just couldn't keep quiet about this, she needed to know even if she hated him afterwards, even if she dragged his name through the mud.

She deserved to know that Mario cheated on her with him...

Hours had to have gone by surely? Nikki buries his face in the pillow feeling his knees trembling under him as he felt a mix of his slick and Mario's...semen, it embarrassed him to even think about it, running down his inner thighs.

He was sure his stomach and chest were coated in his own and he was only able to whimper when he felt himself cum? was that even the term? again, panting he realized how tired he felt and how much he just wanted to sleep now but Mario somehow just had so much energy, he soon closed his eyes unable to keep them open any longer.

Mario pauses when he felt a slight change in Nikki's breathing and upon inspection, it turned out the hedgehog has passed out unable to stay awake any longer so while he frowned slightly he pulled out and lay down next to him quickly finding himself falling asleep as well.

A pounding headache was the first thing Mario was aware of as he woke up the next morning before he slowly opened his eyes, going stiff upon seeing who was next to him which brought everything from last night back to him.

Self-disgust was the first thing he felt though panic and dread soon replaced it, quickly wanting Nikki away from him he pushed the hedgehog off the bed making him cry out as he woke up hitting the floor before turning a shocked gaze to him.

Regret for what he was about to do was all Mario could feel but he had to make sure Nikki stayed away from him before he hurt him again "get out" he hissed doing his best to look angry.

Nikki looked confused "h-huh?" he also seemed hurt.

"Get out and away from me" he felt sick with just the idea of what he was about to say, disgusted by the fact that he was hurting Nikki like this "stay away from me you disgusting little whore, you tempted me into fucking you last night but it won't happen again" definitely not because he knew Nikki was going to hate him now if he didn't already for stealing his virginity like he had done last night.

He wanted to throw up and not because of his hangover, while he felt like he was being stabbed in the heart upon seeing Nikki start to cry, Mario didn't even react to the deserved slap or the claws he felt slice his skin open before he heard Nikki quietly sob then run out but not before calling him a "fucking asshole" and yelling "I hate you".

When he was alone he buried his face in his hands and cried but at least now he couldn't hurt Nikki any further than he already had.

Even if Nikki hated him for the rest of their lives, it was better than him hurting him again.


End file.
